


The Wrath Of Godspeed

by Thorau



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorau/pseuds/Thorau
Summary: Oliver Queen teams up with Team Flash and Eobard Thawne to defeat Godspeed.The story is going to change some things from the shows like for example Oliver's identity is not public and he still has Queen Consolidated.





	The Wrath Of Godspeed

It was night time in Star City and Oliver was out and hunting down a weapons dealer he had been tracking for a while. He was chasing him and his associates through the city. They were in three vans and Oliver was on his motorcycle. He was 5 yards behind them when he fired an arrow into the tire of one of the vans. The van quickly lost control and ended up falling over. Oliver then sped up besides the next van and fired an arrow in the tire there aswell. He was about to go for the next one when they suddenly turned and went into a parking garage. Oliver parked outside and slowly made his way in. He went inside but to Oliver's surprise he found 6 men dead including the weapons dealer. He was looking around and trying to find someone but he couldn't. He then went over to the bodies and but he didn't find a single injury on them.

Oliver:"Overwatch. Is there anyone in the garage besides me?"

Felicity who was in the lair was looking at the security cameras. She eventually saw a lot of white lightning surrounding them and suddenly they were dead. She quickly realized that there was a speedster.

Felicity:"Oliver you have to get out now! They were attacked by a speedster."

Right then Oliver was suddenly thrown across the garage and hit a wall before hitting the ground. He looked up and saw someone in a white outfit that reminded him of Barry's suit. Oliver aimed an arrow at him.

Oliver:"Who are you."  
Godspeed:"I am Godspeed. The God of speed."

Oliver fired the arrow but as expected Godspeed caught it mid air.

Godspeed:"You have to try harder than that."  
Oliver:"Done."

The arrow then exploded and let Oliver fire another arrow into Godspeed's chest. Godspeed pulled the arrow out and was about to run at Oliver but found that his speed was missing.

Godspeed:"What have you done?"  
Oliver:"Nanites. You won't be running around for quite a while."

Right then Godspeed pulled out what looked like a syringe and was about to inject himself when Oliver shot it out of his hand. Godspeed looked at the syringe then back at Oliver and saw that Oliver had closed the distance between them. Oliver then landed a kick to Godspeed's chest and then a hit with his bow.

Oliver:"Overwatch. Call The Flash and tell him to get here."  
Felicity:"What if he can't."  
Oliver:"He will."

felicity then texted Barry the location. Barry was in the middle of eating dinner with Iris and Nora when he saw the text.

Barry:"Oliver needs help. A speedster has shown up in Star City."  
Nora:"I'll go with you."

Barry looked at Iris and she nodded.

Iris:"Go now."

Barry nodded back and he and Nora went and suited up and went towards Star City. Meanwhile in the garage Oliver had been dominating the fight. Godspeed had some fighting skill but without his speed there was no chance for him to keep up with Oliver. Godspeed then waited for Oliver to launch his next attack and when he did he managed to get past Oliver and sprinted to the syringe and injected himself which caused him to gain back his speed. Godspeed then ran at Oliver and pinned him to the ground.

Godspeed:"I'm gonna enjoy this."

Godspeed started to vibrate his hand and slowly moved it towards Oliver's heart. His hand was about to enter Oliver's chest when Barry and Nora showed up and Barry threw a lightning bolt at Godspeed who then was thrown into a wall. Godspeed got on his feet but decided to run instead of staying and fighting. Barry looked over at Oliver and quickly rushed over to him.

Barry:"Oliver. Are you alright?"  
Oliver:"Yeah i'm fine. Thanks for the assist."

Oliver looked up at Nora who was looking at him with almost a shock on her face.

Oliver:"Who is she?"  
Nora:"Oh i'm Nora."  
Barry:"My daughter from the future."  
Oliver:"I would say i am surprised but i'm not so."  
Nora:"It's an honor to meet you Mr Queen."  
Oliver:"You know me?"  
Nora:"Well i have never met you personally. But you are a legend where i come from."  
Oliver:"Huh."

Oliver then got up and grabbed his bow.

Oliver:"The speedster called himself Godspeed. Do you know him?"  
Barry:"Never heard of him."  
Nora:"That's because he is from the future."  
Barry:"He is?"  
Nora:"Yeah he sorta indirectly caused me to discover my speed."  
Oliver:"Overwatch. Do we have a location on Godspeed?"  
Felicity:"He just went to Queen Consolidated."  
Oliver:"We're on it."

They went to Queen Consolidated. They got to the lab floor. Oliver had an arrow ready and Barry and Nora were walking besides him.

Nora:"This is so schway. I get to be in the field with the Green Arrow."  
Barry:"Wh do you find it so cool?"  
Nora:"Because he is the guy that defeated Damien Darhk, Red Daughter and Neron."  
Oliver:"Could we try and stay quiet please?"

They turned a corner and saw Godspeed grabbing a small container. Oliver quickly shot it but Godspeed caught the arrow.

Godspeed:"You really just don't know when to stop do you?"

Barry didn't hesitate and immediately started fighting Godspeed. Oliver pulled out a new arrow and handed it to Nora.

Oliver:"Inject Godspeed with this."

Nora nodded and ran in to help Barry. Oliver meanwhile went and grabbed the container which Godspeed had dropped. He looked inside and found that it was full of Velocity 9.

Oliver:"Barry! We need to get this out of here."

Barry then grabbed the container and ran out. Godspeed was about to follow when Nora jumped on him which caused them both to fly into a wall. Godspeed got up and was about to attack Nora who was still on the floor. He was about to attack but in the anger he felt in that moment he failed to notice that Oliver fired two arrows in his legs. Godspeed fell to his knees but was quick to pull the arrows out and get out of there. Oliver went over to Nora who had gotten knocked out. It didn't take long before Barry came back.

Barry:"Why does Queen Consolidated have Velocity 9?"  
Oliver:"We don't. That didn't belong to me or the company."  
Barry:"Well it's safe in Star Labs now."

Barry then came over and helped check on Nora.

Barry:"How is she?"  
Oliver:"Nothing to bad. She has her healing factor so she will be fine."

Barry nodded.

Barry:"I'll take her back to Central City and then we will go after Godspeed."  
Oliver:"I'll help."  
Barry:"You are?"  
Oliver:"This guy is dangerous. And if i have to deal with speedsters now then i want to get some experience."  
Barry:"Alright then. Do you want a ride?"  
Oliver:"No i have to make sure things run smoothly here so i will be in Central City tomorrow."  
Barry:"Got it."

Barry then grabbed Nora and went back to Central City and Oliver went back to the bunker."


End file.
